Harold Osborn
Harold "Harry" Osborn is an old friend of Peter Parker and the son of Norman Osborn who becomes the super-villain the Green Goblin 'and the main secondary antagonist in TASM2. Biography The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Harry was a childhood friend of Peter Parker's who was sent off to a boarding school at a young age by his father, Norman. When he graduated, he moved to California and lived the life of a womanizing, spoiled rich boy. Ten years later, Harry returned to New York to see his terminally ill father. Norman explained to him that his illness is hereditary, and that Harry was at an age where it first develops. He gave Harry a small device which he claimed contained his life's work. The next morning, Norman had died, and Harry became Oscorp's CEO. Eventually, the first symptoms of Harry's illness began to show, but he used the device his father gave him to figure out that Spider-Man's blood could potentially save him. Harry asked Peter, who he knew was sending pictures of Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle, to get into contact with Spider-Man and give him a transfusion, but Peter refused, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Peter visited Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, and refused Harry's offer again. The circumstances surrounding Harry only grow worse when the Oscorp board framed him for covering up Max Dillon's accident and remove him from his position as CEO. However, Harry's assistant Felicia Hardy informed him of technology within Oscorp which could help him. Harry went to Ravencroft Institute and broke Electro out to help him get back into Oscorp. He found a suit of armor and other equipment made by Norman, as well as spider venom, which he used in an attempt to cure himself. Instead, they transformed him into a goblin-like monster. After Peter and Gwen Stacy defeated Electro and decided to go to London together, Harry arrived with Norman's weaponry. He deduced Spider-Man's identity after seeing him with Gwen and, wanting revenge for being denied the blood transfusion, grabbed Gwen. He fought Spider-Man atop a clock tower near OscorPower. Spider-Man managed to get Gwen back and webbed her to a gear in the clock, but after he subdued Harry, the gear snapped the web and Gwen fell. Peter attempted to catch her with a web but she hit the floor, dying from the impact. Harry was sent to Ravencroft. Later, Harry was visited by Gustav Fiers, who told him that he had found a man capable of operating a large suit of armor developed by Oscorp to fight Spider-Man. He also discussed with Harry his plans of creating a team to defeat Spider-Man. Character traits Harry used to be a decent boy, but resentment towards his father and everything that happened to him since then has turned him into an overall vengeful, ambitious young man with sights set on nothing but self-serving goals. He acts young and impulsive at times, but he has a cold and calculating side to him as well. There is an underlying tone of bitterness to everything he does; when in the form of Green Goblin, all these traits are amplified to the point of near madness, evidenced through psychotic behavior and evil objectives, such as momentarily kidnapping Gwen Stacy. He also was seen to become more animalistic as he was seen hissing, snarling, and screeching like an animal when he was confronting and fighting Peter. He also showed this when he lunged at Peter and tackled him in a feral rage. Powers and Abilities *'Metamorphosis: Upon injecting himself with genetically-modified spider venom, Harry transformed. The transformation changed Harry both physically and mentally. It turned his skin pale-greenish, made his hair stand up and gave him claws. It also seemingly made him insane. If the transformation was the result of the spider venom alone or of a combination between Harry's genetic disease and the venom is unknown, but it is quite possible, as Norman Osborn had a similar appearance to Harry's transformed appearance. The transformation would have killed Harry, had he not put on the Oscorp Exo-Suit which healed him. The effects later wore off and he returned to his normal human appearance, though with some blemishss that resembled the skin he had while he was transformed and the appearance of his skin due to his disease. He physically returned to his normal state, but but his mind did not, as Harry is still sociopathic and now wants to form a team of supervillans, most liklyy to kill Spiderman and is still wants to kill those who he feels betrayed him. He is less feral than he was not transformed and far less homicidal and more calm and quicker to think. Harry did, however, when asked if the effects had returned, say that, "It comes and goes", meaning he could transform again and then revert to is original state from time to time. It is possible that, putting on the suit after the venom was injected into him, he was cured of his disease completely. *'Enhanced Strength:' Harry received superhuman strength by putting on the Oscorp Exo-Suit, such strength that he could overpower a weakened Peter and pin him to the floor and choke him, all while being repeatedly struck by Peter. *'Enhanced Healing:' Harry also received an enhanced healing factor by putting on the Oscorp Exo-Suit, which, according to a deleted scene, would protect him while it healed his injuries. If this is the case, than it is the suit that saved his life when he was transforming due to the violent reaction to the venom his body had, as it caused several amounts of internal damage and some external damage. *'Multi-Lingual: '''Harry practised several languages while studying abroad. Relationships *Peter Parker - Friend turned Enemy. *Gwen Stacy - Employee turned Enemy and victim; deceased. *Norman Osborn - Father; deceased. *Maxwell Dillon - Ally. *Gustav Fiers - Ally. *Felicia Hardy - Personal assistant and ally. *Donald Menken - Employee turned Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (First appearance) - Dane DeHaan Behind the scenes *Before DeHaan was cast as Harry in the film, Alden Ehrenreich, Brady Corbet, Eddie Redmayne, Sam Claflin, Douglas Booth and Boyd Holbrook were considered for the part. *It took three and a half hours for Dane DeHaan's makeup to be complete when he was in his Goblin costume. The suit, which weighed 50 pounds, took about an hour to put on. *The Green Goblin in the film is a combination of the mainstream (glider and armor) and the Ultimate (mutated). Trivia *Harry becoming the Green Goblin before Norman was first seen in the animated series The Spectacular Spider-Man. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Harry Osborn TASM2.jpg 6442.png 8665.png TASM2 Peter Parker and Harry Osborn.jpg tumblr_mme5h1yMFW1s070kko1_1280.jpg 9224.png 0976.png 9764.png Amazing-Spider-Man-2-Harry-Osborn.jpg 325.png TASM2 Spider-Man and Harry Osborn.jpg Asmcap14-630x267.jpg Harry Electro.jpg 2455.png Asmcap26-630x265.jpg The-amazing-spider-man-2-1-1-.png Asmcap4-630x268.jpg Asmcap3-630x267.jpg 756433.png Asmcap18-630x267.jpg Spider-Man is confronted by The Green Goblin.png 85009.png 3215df.png 6775654g.png Green Goblin talks to Spider-Man.jpg Green Goblin goes after Gwen.jpg The Green Goblin Attacks.png Asmcap24-630x268.jpg 13229530924 0fde3d0649 o-1-.jpg ASM2-Goblinjr.jpg TASM2 Spidey-Goblin-exclusive.jpg Promotion GreenGoblinPromo-TASM2.png 4654g.png|Pumpkin Bombs GG1.jpg|Green Goblin Close Up AMSM2 Green Goblin First Look..jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-Dane-DeHaan-Harry-Osborn.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 2-GreenGoblin.jpg Harry finds Max.jpg BlXXfsHCQAI4ybL-1-.jpg Four-social-tweet-cover-1-.jpg|Harry Osborn as the Green Goblin Spider-ManTAS2ConceptArt5.jpg See Also *Harry Osborn (Raimi series) Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Businessman Category:Ravencroft prisoners Category:Secret keepers